


kiss me where i lay down

by carterhack



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, just two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: “Do you still love me?” Eddie murmured teasingly, wanting to make sure even though he already knew the answer.“Yup,” Richie said confidently, holding him closer. Eddie waited a moment before speaking again.“What about now?” He asked, wanting to hear it again.“This is exactly why I love you,” Richie declared, kissing the top of his head.[ oneshot based offthis prompt list]





	kiss me where i lay down

It was one of those school days where it was summertime but it wasn't quite summer yet. It was warm all around and no one really seemed to care about school, but there still wasn't another few weeks until the break started. It was days like this where kids would rush out of school as soon as the bell rang, doing whatever summer activities you would usually do during the normal summer break. It was that excitement period right before school was over where you finally felt like you were able to see the end of the school year tunnel. During these hot afternoons, kids had it all. You could go to the arcade or find a nice spot to swim and cool down. There were countless things to do. In Eddie Kaspbrak’s case, he had comics to read and records to listen to in one Richie Tozier's bedroom. 

“We should take a trip this summer,” Richie mumbled absentmindedly, causing Eddie to look up from his comic in surprise. They were sprawled out on Richie's bedsheets, Eddie reading a comic silently and Richie listening to music while playing with a wad of paper. 

“A trip?” Eddie set his comic down gently, giving Richie a look.

“Yeah,” Richie nodded, sitting up, his limbs splayed out in front of him. He kind of looked like an image of a baby giraffe that he once saw in a nature magazine, Eddie thought. “A trip.” 

“To where?” Eddie asked, confusion evident in his voice. They had never all gone on a trip before. He wasn't sure if they'd all be able to. He knew for a fact he wouldn't be able to. 

“Anywhere,” Richie mumbled dreamily, laying back against the headboard and taking Eddie's hand into his. His skin was warm, but Eddie felt his face grow warmer at the contact. 

“You think the others would want to come?” Eddie asked, intertwining their fingers, watching the way they laced together. Perfectly, like the way shoelaces tied up against your shoes. 

“No, no, Eddie,” He hummed. “Just us.” Eddie looked at him, butterflies fluttering inside of him.

“Just us?” He echoed. He watched as a warm gust of wind blew through the open window, causing Richie's hair to blow around his face lightly. 

“Mhm,” Richie nodded, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. 

“What would we do?” Eddie whispered. Because they were so close. There was no need to speak any louder. 

“We could do anything we wanted, Eds,” Richie smiled, cupping Eddie's face gently. He bit back saying something about the nickname, instead of feeling himself lean into the touch, listening to the sound of birds chirping from somewhere outside the room. It felt kind of unreal, the birds chirping. He felt as though nothing existed beyond this bedroom here with Richie Tozier. 

“I'd love that,” Eddie murmured, closing his eyes. He wanted to picture going away with Richie. They could just hop in the car and drive. Drive and go anywhere they wanted and do anything they wanted. A trip would be nice, but Eddie wondered what would happen if they just kept driving. If they never came back and it was just the two of them. 

“I love you,” Richie said, with such seriousness that Eddie opened his eyes instantly, his chest leaping. Richie looked so vulnerable at that moment. Eddie stared at him for a moment, analyzing every worried line and the absolute fear yet also intense admiration apparent in his eyes. The bird noises were now replaced with the unmistakable sound of his heart beating against his chest. 

“I love you,” Eddie finally said, thinking over the words. He'd known for a while, obviously. It wasn't like this was just all sprung out of nowhere. He knew where he and Richie both stood when it came to each other. They both knew that, but this was all different. This was all real and intense and solid. Though, sitting there, the soft sound of whatever music Richie had picked out for them playing in the background of his thoughts, Eddie wanted to tell the world that he loved Richie Tozier. Instead, he settled on just telling Richie, though. One step at a time.

“So are you gonna kiss me now, Eds?” Richie raised his eyebrows. 

“Only if you be quiet,” Eddie teased, placing his hands on Richie's shoulders. 

“I can do that,” Richie nodded, smiling at Eddie with this huge dorky smile that made his heart melt. 

“No you can't,” Eddie said, leaning forward and finally pressing his lips to the other's. The kiss was slow and, like everything else that afternoon, warm. They stayed silent for a moment, pressed against each other. Eddie listened to Richie's breath, glancing over to watch the curtain movie slowly. 

“I can't come with you,” Eddie whispered after eons of silence, looking at Richie nervously. “I really want to, I just can't right now, with my mom…” He was worried now. He could never be the reason Richie missed out on something he wanted to do.

“I know, Eds, I know,” Richie nodded, leaning back and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Someday though…” 

“Someday,” Eddie agreed, leaning back into him, his head resting gently on Richie's shoulder. Someday. It was a good word. A hopeful one. A promise that someday their dreams would become a reality. He sighed at the thought, closing his eyes again and breathing in. They stayed silent for a while which was quite calming and anxiety-induced at the same time.

“**Do you still love me?**” Eddie murmured teasingly, wanting to make sure even though he already knew the answer.

“**Yup.**” Richie said confidently, holding him closer. Eddie waited a moment before speaking again. 

“**What about now?**” He asked, wanting to hear it again. 

“**This is exactly why I love you,**” Richie declared, kissing the top of his head.

“And why is that?” Eddie asked, turning his head to look at him.

“Because you’re so cute,” He grinned, pinching Eddie’s cheek. Eddie groaned, pushing him away lightly.

“Shut up,” He complained, turning back around and putting his head back on his chest in an act of protest.

“You still love me, though,” He practically felt the smile without even being able to see it.

“Yeah, I do love you,” Eddie said because maybe Richie wanted to hear it again too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to this [tumblr prompt list](https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/187458231167/1k-of-you-already-ive-had-this-blog-for-no-more) for giving me this prompt and [this anon](https://eddie-spagaytti.tumblr.com/post/187501544626/reddie-do-you-still-love-me) for requesting it! <3


End file.
